Whatever I May Do
by gust-rider
Summary: The new tournament has begun and while missing the ones that are gone and getting used to the new aditions, wars are fought, Snake flies out of a window and... What will Pikachu will be willing to do for her prince? Couple suggestions accepted!
1. Introduction

Everyone from the Melee stood on the main hall expecting for Master Hand to show up, like every Monday to make the announcements of the week, but something else was going on. The fighters know this and whispered among themselves.

"The bed chambers from the 3rd floor are ready, perhaps we'll finally have rooms for ourselves!" Falco said hope shining on his eyes. " Come on, Falco, it's obvious they are for the newcomers" Fox muttered annoyed as he corssed his arms. "What's wrong flea bag, woke on the wrong side of the bed?" Ganondorf asked with a synnical smile as he and Samus joined the two pilots' conversation. "An old… acquaintance is coming over, we'd rather see him dead."Falco said seriously crossing his arms as well.

"Well I can't wait 'till the newcomers arrive!" Ness said with delight jumping up and down. "But… we still don't know all the list of the new comers, right?" Pikachu asked as she sat on Samus' shoulder. "Yeah, but we lost a lot too…" Marth said softly. He had been down since Roy left, and the mansión did seem quiet and dull alter the departure of the knuckle-headed and annoyingly loud swordsman. 'I hope one of the newbies can cheer him up…' Pikachu thought as she jumped from Samus' shouler over to Marth's shoulder, rubbing her check against his.As Marth patted Pikashu's head the two main doors of the mansión oppened up and Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared and both said in a loud booming voice

"Brawlers, welcome to your new home!" And a small croad came in looking around, some in awe, whispering among themselves, others without any apparent intereest.

"Lucas! Hey Lucas, where are you?" Ness called rushing out to meet the new comers. A blond boy of about 13 years found his way through the other Brawlers. "N-Ness!" he called out. As soon as he spotted his eager looking friend, Lucas shy face turned into a shining smile as he glomped the unexpecting Ness to the floor. "Ness, I'm finally here!" the boy squealed happily. "Y-Yeah, I noticed!" Ness said ghasping for air.

"Aw, he's so cuuuute! He's like a mini Link!" Peach squealed as she hugged Toon Link (more like broke his spine).

Toon Link ghasped for air and freedom and shot a pleading look to his older self. Link simple shrugged. "You're on your own kid… It's a she-devil, I'm not messing with her…." And walked over to the other swordsman. "Traitor!" Toon Link tried to say but was muffled by Peach's arms.

Alter about 15 minutes of greetings (and death glares between Wolf and Fox) Master Hand rose his voice

"Now you are all aware of the fact that new smashers mean new sleeping chambers, but so that they, too, become integrated we'll rearrange your rooms alter dinner" A set of moans and groans was heard but nothing else. "Now let's all enjoy dinner!" Crazy Hand said as he guided the way to the Dinning Room.

"Food!!" a very happy Kirby squealed as she looked at all the food with huge eyes and a growing smile. "Now, now, Kirby, remember what we said befote…" Zelda warned the over excited pink puff as Pikachu glared at the pink void holding her plate protectively. Meta Knight looked amused as Kirby grabbed a fork and slowly ate her dinner.

On the Other side fo the table the Star Fox pilots were having a food contest against Wolf with out ever stopping their death glares.

Between jokes and arguments dinner passed and as they all headed out Master Hand and Crazy Hand passed out keys."These are the keys to your new rooms! Have fun and get along!"

--

_Everything 'till now has been warm up, now the fun begins!_


	2. Ch1: Roomates

Pikachu entered her new room dragging a small bag behind her.

She looked at the doors looking for her room. " 203… 203…" she muttered as she walked down the isle.

Finally, she stopped at one door looking solemnly at the door.

Last time, her room mate had been Jigglypuff and she was nice and everything but hse talked a tad too much

"For Mew's sake, please anyone but Jiggly or Peach" she muttered under her breath.

Finally she oppened the door. The room consisted of a small living area and two different doors, each leading to a bedroom.

It loked like any other room in the mansion yet what Pikachu saw laying against the wall made her heart leap. She know who her roommate was…

* * *

Two floors bellow a pink puff with wide blue eyes made her way to her new room. She grieved the loss of her previous roommate, Pikachu, who was like an older sister to her.

'But maybe, I can end up with Peach, she's very nice or Kirby, but I heard she sleep talks…' Jigglypuff thought as she walked through the dorms.

She looked at the key on her hand and turned up, counting how many doors till her dorm.

She arrived skipping infront of the room 102 and oppened the door with a slam, "I'm home!!" she squealed.

One of the newbies turned to look at her, his face expressionless due to the mask that covered his face.

"Hiyaa!! I'm Jigglypuff, nice to meet you, We'll be room mates from now on!" she said with a huge smile as she placed her hand infront of her.

"Meta Knight" the newbie said as he turned again to his current task, which was putting away his things.

"Oh…. Well, nice to meet you too…." She said with a disappointed pout as she walked into her room, carrying with her her huge pink bag with a blue light star pattern.

As soon as she finished putting away her things she tried making conversation with the newbie, but he simply answered with a yes, no or silence.

So, she went into her room, taking out a pink notebook and started writing.

Yes the pink pokemon had a diary, but no one outside Pikachu knew it, and that was how it'll stay.

* * *

Samus Aran liked to believe she was a patient woman, yet she was not to be messed with, and everyone knew that, except for this pathetic excuse of a warrior now stationed on the soffa of the living room.

"Ahem…." She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention, but he simply kept his bored face with his attention on the T.V.

"AHEM" she said a little louder, trying to keep her temper at base.

"Huh? Yah, what is it?" he said as he rolled his head to look at her.

"I'm Samus Aran and it seems we are sharing rooms so-"

"Oh, I'm Snake" he interrupted her and continued flipping through the T.V.

Yes, she was a very patient woman.

She took a deep breath and stood in front of the T.V.

"Lookie here, mister, it's 9:30 and from 9:30 'till 10:30 the T.V. is MINE"

"Ah, yeah whatever, could you just step aside? I'm watching Iron Cook here, I've never seen them use shrimp befote… Hm… I wonder if any of them will try doing a dessert…." He muttered more to himself than to Samus.

YES, she, Samus Aran, was a VERY patient woman….

* * *

One floor bellow…

Lucas turned alarmed to the window.

"Um, Ness? I think someone flew down the window…." He said a little alarmed.

Ness turned to the window and then to Lucas.

"What time is it?"

"It's 9:32"

"Ah, don't worry about it, it's just Samus' rommate" Ness said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Lucas sweatdropped, but he wanted to look cool infront of his friend, so he dismissed it.

* * *

At 11:00 lights went out at the Smash Mansion, yet most of the brawlers were no where near sleep.

Master Hand knew this, but he was no where near interfering, as long as they didn't wake him up, or destroy the mansion, he couldn't care less.

--

Oh, yeah, chaos is right around the corner. Please review, it makes meh happy!! D

Gusty


	3. Ch 2: Da Hunt, Part 1

Pikachu layed on the couch, trying to hide her blush with a cushion as she lied next to the blue haired prince watching T.V.

"It's about time, huh?" Marth said with a small smirk.

"About… time?... huh?..." Pikachu asked disoriented hoping her voice didn't give away her nerves.

Marth laughed as he patted the now crimson from blushing pokemon.

"Are you too sleepy already, Pikachu? I was hopping you'd be my companion on mischief tonight" the prince's smal smirk had turned into a wide grin.

Pikachu gulped, what was this crazy idiot thinking?

Finally the thoughts made 'click' on her mind.

"Ohhh…. The season hunt?" she asked, a dangerous smirk forming on her face.

"Yeah, exactly that, it's about 12, right?" the prince asked as he stood up and turned off the T.V. leaving the room in complete darkness.

"In any moment now…" Pikachu muttered as she stood from the couch and jumped on her prince's shoulder.

A muffed DING DONG of the clock on the main hall signaled the begining of the hunt and a very smiling prince and his companion exited their room as silently as they could.

* * *

"A hunt?" Lucas asked as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, everytime a smashing season begins, we have a hunt on the night before…" Ness said with a wide smile as he stuffed several things on his bag.

"So, we have to try to find the other teammates medals that are hidden in the whole mansion?" Lucas asked as he rised hid hand which held a goleen coin with the smash simbol on both sides.

"Yup, it's like tradition, the one with the most medals by the end of the night wins" Ness said as he picked up his bat.

"But, it's like a training, right? I mean, that's what I think…." Lucas said wanting not to sound foolish.

"Yeah, actually it is, we have to try to use each others strengths to win, it's like training yeah! You are very smart Lucas!" Ness said with a smile as he patted his friend on the back.

Lucas blushed and smiled, and when a muffled DING DONG came echoing through the halls the two teens silently walked out their rooms.

* * *

"Oh, please!!" a pair of pleading blue eyes met Meta Knights glance.

He had just been informed of the Hunt.

Jigglypuff, was dying to go, and she was in the process of convincing him.

He silently thought of the idea, of knowing his enemies stealth methods and special habilities.

Well, this may not be such a bad idea.

"Fine, we'll go" he said. Time to see what this bouncing pink puff was capable of. "Yaaay!" Besides annoying him to no end and breaking his eardrums.

The clock was heard a while ago so, without waiting any more they headed out of their room.

* * *

Pitt willed himself to walk softly and was very surprised when his companion made no noise at all when walking.

Princess Peach was sure different from what he expected.

He turned when he felt a slight tap. He saw her silhouette on the moonlight as she pointed to what seemed a small dinasour silhouette followed by an pared figure.

Pitt nodded as he and the princess started following them.

Peach noticed the shining medal first, hanging from Fox's neck. This'd be harder than she had planned.

From within her robes, she brought a small flask of the invisible potion she and TEC had made a while ago, while she visited him.

She signaled for Pitt to stay there and stay silent and so he did. She gulped down the new version of the potion, which made all of her, including her clothing, invisible.

And without knowing what had happened Fox saw the medal that had been just seconds ago hanging from his neck floating infront of him.

Before Peach could react Fox squealed in the most high note she'd ever heard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, A GHOOOOOST!!"

Fox ran away, dragging a very confused Yoshi.

Peach simply giggled and returned to Pitt who had his fist on his mouth trying to stop his laughter.

* * *

Samus rose one eye brow as he looked at Snake who had brought out a card box out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" she asked the man who appeared to be very happy with his box.

"Well, I don't know what it looks like, " he said and flung the box over him "but I'm hiding to watch my enemies, now get away, or they'll suspect."

Samus sighted and aimed a kick right on the side of the box.

A very continuous and flourished stream of curses coming from inside told the mercenary she had hitted target.

"Stop being an idiot and come, we are going to the main living room, I have an idea." She said walking away not even turning to see if the now pained Snake was following.

* * *

Pikachu looked around as she carefully hid her medal hanging it behind a mirror. "Is it well hidden, Marth?" she asked as she turned to look at the prince.

He nodded with a smile.

"Come on, I think I know where Link hid his." He said offering his shoulder so that Pikachu could climb on.

* * *

Link smiled as he spotted a medal hidden incide a pot in the kitchen.

"Kirby's probable" Red said with a smirk.

"Or Donkey's but yeah it was predictable" the Hyrulean heroe said with a triumphant smirk as he grabbed the medal.

* * *

Ike and Zelda looked up to see the medal well hiden incide of the chandelier inside of the ballroom.

"Pitt probably placed it there…." Ike said sighting.

"Ok, Ike, I need you to place your hands like this and be very firm, I'm gonna climb on your shoulders and bring it down." Zelda said showing Ike how to place his hands.

Ike turned a few shades redder.

"But, princess… your skirt…." He tried muttering.

With a swift swoosh and a magic turn, Zelda had turned to Sheik.

Ike's eye twitched.

"Zelda, no offense, but…. Are you a princess…. Or ….. a prince?" Ike asked as Sheik stood on his shoulders.

"Oh! Why you!!" She squealed as she kicked Ike on the back of his head causing him to stumble away, leaving a very angry Sheik hanging from the chandelier.

"You! Come back here so I can get down and kick you again!" she menaced.

"Oh… um…. No thank you princ…… um….. Zelda….." Ike said as he stood looking at the dangling Zelda.

"LIIINKKK!! COME HERE AND BRING ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL HIM!!" she screamed furious.

"Oh! Now I get it! You must be a girl!" Ike said.

"Huh?"

"And you must be PMSing!" he concluded

"OK! THAT'S IT!! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT!!"

* * *

Link turned around as he felt goosebumps across his back.

"What's wrong Link?" Red asked his roommate.

"I have this baaad feeling. Like the one I get when Zelda is kidnapped but… different…"Link muttered worriedly.

"Wanna go find her?"

".. Nah, she'll manage, she's very strong willed….. and…. Well, I wouldn't get her angry this days of the month…"

"Oh…."

"Yeah…"

* * *

_This is just the first part, but I felt it was getting too big, so I'll cut it here and latter do the other half._

_I'm on a roll right now XD_

_Remember little good kids that review are visited by Santa!!_

_Gusty_


	4. Ch 2: Da Hunt, Part 2

"Maybe there's one here, or over here! Oh, perhaps inside here, or one beneath here…. Uuuuhhhh, nope!"

Lucario wasn't sure what surprised him more, how fast Sonic was talking or the fact that Sonic had asked for coffee and Lucario had agreed.

Yup, you couldn't get any smarter than that.

Lucario simply dragged behind the hyperactive hedgehog wondering where they could hide their own medal.

"Hey, Sonic, what if we hide it here?" Lucario asked pointing at a very old looking armor.

"What? Hm. Perhaps, yeah but what if they find it? No No No, they can't find it! We have to find a good place, yes yes yes. Oh, how about we hide it inside that armor?" he asked as he jumped up and down and signaled the exact same armor Lucario had pointed.

The pokemon sweatdropped and sighed.

"Yeah, that is a good idea Sonic, here let me hide it…"

"No no no , let me do it!! Please!! Please!! Come on come on!"

Lucario had to think fast.

"Oh, look Sonic, there's something shining over there! Behind that lamp! Isn't that a medal?" Lucario asked quickly pointing at a random lamp.

As soon as Sonic turned around, Lucario hid their medal.

Suddenly Sonic appeared from behind him.

"Whoa!! How did you…?"

"I looked in all the lamps of the floor and I didn't find one! Nope nope nope!! But I heard someone yelling on the floor below, yup yup yup!!"

"All the lamps of the floor?... Riiight,… We'll come on, we've gotta find a medal.."

* * *

"Is… is this really necesary?" Snake asked.

He was on his four so that Samus could peek over an old furniture.

"Yup" Samus said as she stood normally on Snake and then walked down.

Now, consider Samus had heels and she was angry at Snake.

Yup, poor Snake would need a good and relaxing massage by next morning.

* * *

King Dee dee dee stared at Wario.

Wario stared right back.

Then, they both turned to look at a medal hidden behind a mirror, which was too hich for either to reach.

"You, kneel so I can reach the medal"

"No you do it, I'm lighter"

"Perhaps, but I am a king!"

"Oh, yeah right, king of losers"

"I am a respectable villain and monarch"

"I am too!"

"Of course not!"

"Yeaaaah I even have my own videogame!"

"Oh, yeah! Tell me, wasn't this videogame a stupid senseless 4 player game? Yes! And If I recall properly you were mocked at several times…"

"Actually on the wii it could be up to 8 players and if you knew those damn twins you'd wet your pants! All you have as a rival is a pink puff!!"

"An empty voided pink puff, please!!"

Somewhere between the 4 player videogames and the twins Samus and Snake had came by, and taken the medal.

"Oh, yeah, but what can it do? Not even that void could handle your fat ass!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm not the cousin of a plumber!"

"Don't bring my family into this! I'm adopted besides!"

"No you are not! I can see the similarities perfectly!"

"No you don't!"

"Yeah, I do!"

* * *

"Aw, it's too high!" Nana whined as she saw the medal hanging from an old armory.

"Don't worry, Kirby can get us up there, right?" Popo said turning to their pink puff companion.

"Sure, poyo! It's no problem for me!" Kirby said as she puffed with pride.

"Cool! Let's go!"

Kirby grabbed Popo and started to inflate herself, going higher and higher.

Popo was about to reach the medal when suddenly he saw something on the corner of his eyes that made him freeze.

He turned up to see if Kirby had seen it too.

Kirby had wide eyes, looking at what seemed a piece of cake hanging from a rope, which was held by a bored looking Snake.

Popo sighted, they were in trouble.

Nana wondered why her brother and Kirby had stopped and when she turned to the corner of the room she saw the floating cake.

'How can they do that?' she wondered as she saw how Kirby started floating toward the cake.

"No wait!! Kirby, the medal!! Focus, puff ball,focus!!" Nana tried calling out to Kirby, but it was a lost cause.

Samus peeked over the upper floor railing and spotted the medal.

"Sorry Nana!" she said with a smirk as she grabbed the medal with her laser whip.

"Hm! Whatever…." Nana said as she pouted and turned.

By the time, Kirby was alread munching on the cake with a very scared Popo barely hanging from her hands.

* * *

Ike dreadly looked as Marth helped Shiek down.

"The 'are you a girl' question right?" Pikachu asked Ike who was hidden behind a column.

"Yeah… How many people have died with that one?" Ike asked.

"None yet, but let's just say Bowser was never the same" Pikachu said sweatdropping.

Sheik finally touched the ground and looked at Ike with the most dreadful and cold stare either Ike or Pikachu had ever seen.

"I'm a girl" she said and walked away.

Marth walked over to Ike and Pikachu.

"You really pissed her off… I've never seen her that angry" Marth said slightly amused.

"I don't see anything funny in it…" Ike said pouting as Pikachu giggled.

"Zelda is allways calmed and colected, even at that time. The problem is, she never seems to say what she feels. That's the first time I've seen her show anything" Pikachu explained as she climbed to Marth's shoulder.

"But still, you'd better apologize. Well, good luck! Later!" Marth said as he and Pikachu waved goodbye and left Ike to his own thoughts.

* * *

Zelda fell to her bed, the door to her bedchamber was closed and she felt like crying.

'Pairing guys and girls together, stupid Master Hand, what was he thinking? And pairing me up with him… ugh….' She thought as she tightly hugged a very cute white plushie cat Link had given her long ago.

She had drifted off to sleep but the sound of a door opening and closing.

Being a princess bound to kidnaping she was especially sensible to those kind of noises.

Soft footsteps came towards her room.

"I am very sorry, Princess Zelda, it was never my intention to hurt or insult you. You are very beautiful either way…. Even as when you look like a guy….." Ike's voice said from outside Zelda's door, he then walked away and into his own room.

* * *

Zelda didn't know if to cry or to laugh.

"Idiot…" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep again.

"How many do we have?" Samus asked her partner.

Snake looked at the now very heavy bag hanging from his shoulders.

"Well, counting the one on your hand, we have 5" Snake said putting away his bag.

"Hm... and it's already 4 am... we have to search harder" the bounty hunter said decidedly as she started walking down the hallway.

'This woman wants to kill me...' Snake thought as he dragged himself behind his decided partner.

* * *

Link looked around the hallway, he was on the second floor and he couldn't find Red anywhere.

They had gotten sepparated a while ago when he had ran off swearing he had heard Zelda scream.

He had met with Marth and Pikachu, who explained the situation.

He was amazed at what he had heard. Sheik hanging from a chandelier screaming her lungs out...

And this Ike, well he didn't really know him, he had just speaked to him earlier about swords and all that stuff.

He seemed like a good guy, but being able to have Zelda react like that...

'Youre not kidding anyone, you are jelous...' a voice in his head said.

'Am not!'

'You are!'

'Am not!'

"Link!" a certain trainer's voice brought him back to reality.

A very happy Red arrived to Link's side with two medals on his hand.

"Wha-"

"I found them just outside Bowser and Ganondorf's dorm and Mario and Capt. Falco's dorm, apparently they didn't want to play tonight!" Red said giving his partner the golden medals.

Link grinned and shuffled Red's hair.

" 'Atta boy, Red, come on, we already have 4, maybe we can win this time!"

Red smiled and followed the Hyrulian hero.

* * *

Lucas was walking through the first floor corridor, looking at Ness who tried to reach a medal which was hidden on the top decorations of a pillar which decorated the hallway.

Lucas knew it was a bad idea, but Ness had insisted, now he shuffled his fingers nervously.

"Be careful Ness..." he muttered for the thousand time.

"I... almost... agh... got it!" Ness said with delight as he showed his friend the medal in his hand, but lost his grip and fell right into Lucas.

"Ow..." Lucas muttered.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lucas! You ok?" Ness asked worriedly as he looked at his friend.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... But, um..." Lucas tried speaking but just stuttered as a deep blush covered his face.

Ness noticed he was right on top of Lucas.

"Ups, sorry!" he said standing up and then lending a hand so that Lucas could stand up.

"Thanks..."

"Psst! Hey guys" a voice came from a door near them.

Both turned to see Toon Link peeking out of his room.

Lucas had met with Toon Link on their way there. He had been really friendly and nice.

"Hey, T.Link, what is it? What are you doing in your dorm during the hunt?" Lucas asked his friend.

"My roomate didn't want to go... So, I'm stuck here... But you two seem pretty busy with the hunt, huh?" T.Link said with a smirk.

"Uh..." Lucas turned down blushing.

"Yeah, we already have two medals!" Ness said showing with pride the two medals.

"I see, well since I'm not playing you can have mine, here" he said taking out a medal.

"Wow, really? Thanks, buddy!" Ness said taking the medal and clashed fists with Toon Link.

"No porb, now go win this for me!" T. Link said with a grin.

"Sure!" Lucas and Ness said and headed out to look for more medals.

* * *

"Well, I bet your mama didn't even want you!" Wario said.

"Excuse me, but I was a very loved egg!" King Dee dee dee replied.

"Oh, yeah, I bet! They were planning to make you an omelett!" Wario said snickering.

"Of course not! I was well cared! But you... well, I don't think they cared for you very much! You see, that's the problem with none-egg babys, they are often dropped on their heads!"

"I was never dropped on my head! My mother was very kind and loving!"

"And fat I bet"

"All right! That's it! I'm no doing no hunt with you! I quit!"

"You can't quit, because I fire you first!"

"You can't fire me! I wasn't even being paid!"

"Well, fine! You weren't gonna any way!"

Both of the went into their rooms slamming the doors.

* * *

Lucario sighted as he dragged the now exhausted Sonic towards their room.

The caffein rush hadn't lasted to much, but it was devastating.

Now a sleeping sonic rested on Lucario's shoulder.

'I am never again giving coffee to this guy' Lucario swore to himself on his mind.

* * *

Diddy Kong layed on his bed feeling quiet useless, they had barely gone out to hide their medal and Donkey Kong had started complaining on how tired he was, having fought all the day before.

Even though he smiled, no one would be able to reach their medal, he had made sure of that.

* * *

"Piece of cake..." Samus said smiling as she grabed the medal hidden within a bunch of bananas in the kitchen.

She then walked out of the kitchen. "Hurry up, Snake!" she said not caring to turn around to see him with his head deep in the fridge.

He peeked out, a half bitten apple on his mouth.

'One would think she was being paid for this...' he thought as he throwed the apple away and followed Samus.

* * *

_The clock on the Smas Mansion gave 6 long DING DONGs. The hunt was over._


	5. Ch 3: The winners, species, and a BOOK!

That morning during breakfast most of the smashers, or at least the ones who had participated the night before on the hunt, were falling asleep on their breakfast plates.

Master Hand coughed in order to catch every ones attention. (How he did that I have no idea)

"As some of you may know, yesterday was the Season Medal Hunt, and I want to announce the winners."

Everyone turned to look at Master Hand eagerly except for Snake who was snoring into an empty cereal bowl.

"The winners are ...Snake and Samus!"

A round of applauds was heard for the winners and Samus smirked triumphantly.

She turned to see her roomate and when she saw him snoring she punched him to wake him up.

"Uh, yah! Bananas in trees!" he said freaked out. He turned to both sides and then returned to his pillow bowl.

"Ugh..." Samus simply shook her head and continued eating her toast.

"I can't believe we lost to them... It's all your fault!" Dee dee dee blamed a sleepy Wario.

"Yeah, whatever chicken, just shut up, I have a headache..." Wario said gulping down his breakfast.

"I am not a chicken, I'm a penguin you idiot" King Dee dee dee muttered.

"And I'm a turtle and Ganon's a pig, everyone happy with their species? Good, now shut up!" Bowser said smashing their heads together.

"I'm not a pig, I'm a boar." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah, and Yoshi is an over-grown lizard, and Pikachu is a rat..." Wario was saying

"Hey! I resent that! I'm a rodent!" a sleepy Pikachu interrupted

"And Donkey-Kong is an ape on steroids, and Kirby... um..."

"I'm me, poyo!"

"Yeah, Kirby is a poyo and..." Wario fell to his breakfast dish.

Master Hand sighted, "Ok, ya'll go to sleep, you need it, and we all want you to." he said dismissing all the tired smashers.

All of the medal hunters went back to their rooms to sleep, except for Snake. He stayed on the dining room asleep for a while until Samus came back and dragged him to his room. He stayed asleep all the way, even through the stairs.

* * *

Most of the smashers stayed asleep until later that afternoon.

Zelda just opened her eyes and stretched out. Her hand reached out to feel her plushie, but it was nowhere in sight.

She looked to both sides of the bed, perhaps it'd fall, but it was still nowhere.

"Hm? Nayru?" she asked looking around.

The plushie Link had given to her was nowhere to be found. Zelda started panicking.

"Ike! Wake up!" she called as she jumped up from her bed and walked into the shared living room. "Ike!" she called again knocking on the mercenaries door.

"Hmph... jasdklfj... whaaat?" Ike's muffed and sleepy voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Have you seen Nayru?" Zelda asked.

"... What?"

"My cat, my plushie white cat! Have you seen it?"

"kljg mhsdonc slkj nlskjmsldjv... What?? You woke me up for a cat?" a very sleepy and angry Ike in pajama opened the door.

"Yeah! Now, help me find it!" Zelda said as she turned to look around the room.

"I thought I was receiving the cold hearted treatment... " Ike said from the door.

"Ok, find Nayru and I'll forgive you for yesterday!" Zelda said as she lifted some cushions from the sofa.

"Fine, fine... what's it like?"

"She. Well, she is white and has a light blue ribbon around her neck..." Zelda said distracted as she looked beneath her bed.

"She?"

"Yes, Nayru is a girl."

"Weirdoo..."

WHUMP

"Shut up and help me!"

"Ouch! fine fine! Geez... women..."

Zelda raised a book in her hand, a vein twitching.

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Fine fine..."

* * *

In Ness and Lucas' room

"Stand back, foul beast!" Nana said with a triumphant smile as she waved the T.V. control at Ness who was defending himself with the a.c. remote.

"Ah! You are mastered on the ways of the sword, I see, but it matters not! Victory shall me mine!" he said jumping on the sofa.

"Why do I have to be the princess in peril?" Lucas whined.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there soon enough!" Ness said as he slashed at Nana.

"Do whatever you want, just don't hit me!" T.Link said as he flipped through the T.V.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and all of them turned to the ceiling from where the sound came.

They all turned to each other and ran out of the room, tripping with each other, eager to see what had happened.

"I bet King Dee dee dee fell on a banana!"

"That or Bowser's ego fell down!"

Suddenly a pink puff ball went out flying out of a door and into the wall on the other side.

"Poyooo..." a very dizzy Kirby said with a mug smile.

"The hell... Kirby, you ok?" Ness asked asked going to Kirby's side.

Suddenly Kirby's eyes flung right open and she jumped back to the room she came from.

"Poyoooo!! Coffeeeeeee!!" she squealed with delight as she bounced back to the kitchen.

They all sweatdroped.

"What happened here?" Masther Hand and Crazy Hand asked coming down of the stairs that lead to the third floor.

"Who knows, apparently Kirby discovered caffeine, I think Sonic is in there too..." Ness said shrugging.

Master Hand sighted and walked into the kitchen, with Crazy Hand right behind him.

Ness smirked, grabbed Lucas' hand and ran off.

Nana sighted as she and Popo followed too.

"This can't end right..." T.Link muttered as he followed his friends.

"W-where are we going, Ness?" Lucas asked trying to keep up with Ness.

"We, my friend, are going to Master Hand' room" Ness said with a smirk.

"What? I d-don't think that is a good idea..." Lucas said nervously.

"Don't worry, Lucas, we've done this a thousand times!" Popo said smiling.

"And what are we going in there for?" T.Link asked

"Well, you can find there all kinds of fun things..." Nana said with one of her creepy smiles.

"Like?"

"You'll see, T.Link, you'll see..."

* * *

After about half an hour of a hysteric Zelda running up and down on her room and a very amused Ike sitting on the sofa looking at her he spoke up.

"I think I know where it could be..." he said trying to hold in his laughter.

He had known since a while ago, but watching Zelda in panic was much more fun.

"What?! Where!?" Zelda asked turning to Ike, her left eye twitching.

'Don't laugh,' Ike reminded himself 'don't laugh...' he simply pointed, knowing that if he opened his mouth he'd burst out laughing.

And certainly there, between the cover a blue ribbon lied lonely.

"That's... That's... Nayru's bow!!" she squealed as she took it in her hands.

"She's... she's... she's been kidnapped!!"

Ike sweatdroped and went back to his room.

Zelda was scary when she needed sleep.

* * *

Zelda was placing some missing signs on the living room when a shy looking Pikachu tugged on her skirt.

Zelda looked down curiously at the little Pokemon. "What is it Pikachu?" she asked.

"Well um... you see, I have a problem..." she said in a small voice as she climbed into Zelda's shoulder.

"Hm? What is it?" the Hyrulean princess asked. Pikachu didn't seem quiet herself.

"Well, let's hypothetically suppose..."

"Oh, come on!" Jigglypuff interrupted the fluttering Pikachu and climbed Zelda's other shoulder.

"Pikachu likes Marth and is willing to turn herself into a human to be with him, but she isn't sure if it'll work and is nervous about how to approach him and we thought perhaps you'd know some magic that can help!"

Zelda looked baffled and turned to see Pikachu, who was right know as red as her cheeks.

"I don't know if its all right... I mean... I'm a pokemon... it's kinda sick I know! But I..."

Zelda smiled softly. "It's not wrong to love, Pikachu, and never let anyone tell you otherwise. It will be hard, but there is a way... That was the way the Zoras came to first." Zelda explained

"Zoras?" both Pokemon inquired.

"Hm, I'll tell you in a while... but we need a big room, where we can have some time." Zelda started talking with Jigglypuff about which room could be used.

Pikachu turned to look at the Brawl T.V. (where the battles where seen) and saw Link, Marth, Ike and Pitt battling and remembered her roomate said something about training with others.

"My room is avialabe, Marth is going to be out for a long time." Pikachu said.

Zelda turned to look at the T.V. and then at Pikachu and nodded.

"Ok, let's just go to my room for some things." she said.

The two pokemon followed Zelda to her room and when they opened the door to her bed chamber both dropped their jaws.

The room was a complete mess, clothes everywhere, books open on the desk, you could barely see the floor.

"Please ignore the mess" she said as she walked over to her book shelf.

"Um, princess? Why..." Pikachu started as she picked up a broken and torn magazine.

"Oh, well, I couldn't find something earlier in the morning and I haven't got time to pick up..." Zelda answered a little sadly as she opened several books searching for something.

Finally Zelda took out an old and worn out book with a golden triforce on the cover.

"Well here it is..." she said as she opened it and flapped through its pages.

"Here is what?" Jigglypuff asked trying to peak over Zelda's shoulder.

"Here is... A BOOK!" Pikachu said mystically.

"Riight..."

"Ok, let's go to Pikachu's room"

* * *

_Lol, this will be getting weirder and weirder as it goes on._

_I have on request guys, just tell me if anyone has any pairing requests! I'm leaving it pretty open so if you want any pairing, well, just review!_

_One thing, yeah, Pikachu will have Marth! It is sick, so? It is fun and I like it and there's nothing u can do about it!! D_

_thanks for the reviews, they are very appreciated and this chapter belongs to my reviewers! I love you so much guys!!  
_

_(I hope I don't lose many readers 'cause of the pikachu thing, but just give it a chance guys!! It'll be fun, I swear!!)_

_well, here goes nothing!_

_Gusty_


	6. Ch 4: Pikachu's new form

_Guys before anything I want to add: I wuv u my reviewers!! And yes, this is a ZeldaxLink but what can't Ike and Zelda get along? don't worry, I have something else planned for Ike (insert evil laughter) I do like ikexzelda, but most of my reviewers don't so meh_

_Look forward to LinkxZelda fluffiness!!_

_now on with the story!_

* * *

"Ok, Popo, you're on sentry duty!" Ness said as he opened the two big doors by the end of the 3rd floor hallway that lead into Master Hand's room.

"Ok, just save some for me!" he said.

"All right, Nana, you're going up today!" T.Link, here help me move this chair over here!" Ness said pulling on a chair.

The room seemed abnormally big, either that or Lucas was to nervous to focus properly. They shouldn't be there and he knew it.

"Ok, remind me why we are here..."T.Link said helping Ness, "and why this... damn... chair weight so... much!" he groaned under the weight of the chair.

"We're here for the, ugh, tastiest chocolate you've tasted in your short pathetic life!" Ness said as he dropped the chair off.

"Chocolate?" Lucas asked in disbelief looking up at the two doors high above his head.

"Pathetic?" T.Link reclaimed.

"Indeed, my little blonds, it's heavenly chocolate, but Master Hand is stingy and he doesn't share so we have to... um.. help ourselves, yeah..." Nana said smiling. "Now, T.Link, climb up here, will ya?" she said patting the chair.

T.Link did so and stood up oon the chair .

Lucas gulped afraid of where this was going.

"Now your turn, Ness" Nana said pointing at the chair.

"Yes, sir!" Ness said saluting.

WHUMP

"Ow, ow, ok! Jeeze..." he complained rubbing his head where Nana had just delivered a good slap.

Ness stood up on the chair next to T.Link.

"Ok, buddy, I'm going to climb up to your shoulders, ready?" Ness warned T.Link.

"Sure, I've carried worse..." T.Link said carelessly.

-- Somewhere in the sacred temple of Earth, Medli sneezed and glared around her...--

With some effort Ness was up sitting on T.Link's shoulders.

"Now, Lucas-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"It's just-"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I... I... I'm scared of heights, ok?" he finally muttered out blushing.

"Come on, Lucas I won't let you fall" Ness said smiling softly.

Lucas thought of it for a moment and looking into Ness' eyes blushed an muttered a soft "F-fine..." it was a little harder to have Lucas up, but he was finally up.

"How's everything out there, Popo?" Nana asked her brother.

"All clear sis! In there?" his voice answered.

"Ladder's up!" she replied.

"Nana, we're up, but we won't last too long, hurry!" T.Link complained under Ness' and Lucas' weight.

"Right sorry!"

After a great deal of effort, a few stumbles and a very scared Lucas, Nana went up.

"Right here... somewhere..." she muttered as she opened the small doors on top of the closet.

"Nana... hurry"

"I think my back just broke..."

"Quit your complaining and don't move so much! Now... Yup! here they are! Got them!" Nana squealed in delight.

Just then, Popo called out. "Sis, hurry!" he said urgently.

"Ok, people, scrambleeeee!" Nana said as their little ladder fell, all of them came crashing into the floor.

WHUMP!

"Ow..."

"Oh, man... that hurted..."

"Oh, I don't feel my legs!"

"That's cause Nana's on them, get off!"

"I would, if I didn't have Lucas on top..."

"I-I'm sorry... but I can't move either...Ness is..."

They all turned to Ness who was on top of the human pile.

"Oh... hiya there!"

"Get off!"

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Pikachu asked uncomfortable as she tried arranging the huge dress that draped around her.

"Yes, we don't want you running around naked, now do we?" Peach asked sweetly, she had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"... when did? oh, forget it..." Jigglypuff muttered. "Now, how do we start the spell?" she asked the Hyrulean princess.

Zelda's eyes were closed trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Ok, I need you guys to step back. Pikachu, stand up in front of me." Zelda said as she opened the book in front of her.

Zelda started muttering in a strange language none of the present could understand, suddenly a bright flash blinded Pikachu, and then, it was all darkness...

* * *

Lucas stood up and dusted himself, his left arm was aching slightly but otherwise, he was ok... for now, at least.

Suddenly Popo's urgent voice came from the entrance of the room.

"Sis, guys! Hurry! Get out of there, now!" he said urgently.

"Shit, shit, come on guys, out!" Ness said grabbing Lucas by the hand and pulling him out.

They all ran out from the room, only to run right into Master Hand.

"Well? Anyone would care to explain?" he said taping his fingers.

"Um... Um..."

"LOOK, A DISTRACTION!!" Nana said pointing at a window.

As soon as Master Hand turned they all ran for it.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" T.Link said laughing.

"I can't believe we made it!" Popo said holding his sister's hand.

"I can't believe he's still chasing after us!" Ness said alarmed glancing behind, were, very surely, an extremely angry Master Hand was chasing after them.

"Quick, quick, left!" Nana said turning into a hallway.

"Down the stairs, hurry!"

"In my room, come on!" T.Link said opening the door and flunging it close after they had all entered.

"Ghasp... ghasp... we...wha-what the fudge?!"

They all turned, and a very confused and alarmed Wolf in only a towel looked at them, hot tubes on his hair and a brush on his hand, and 'I'm a material girl' playing very loudly on the stereo.

"Wha... wha... LINK!!" He yelled furious as he took out his gun.

"AAAAHHH!!"

They flung the door open, Master Hand tumbling in and everyone else rushing out, Wolf chasing after them.

* * *

Fox, Falco and Yoshi just came back from training and were headed to Fox and Yoshi's room when they saw the kids running and a very angry still wet Wolf and Master Hand running behind them.

"Not a word, McCloud, or your next!" Wolf warned snarling.

Of course, that wouldn't stop Fox's hollering laughter in any way.

* * *

Finally, Ness flung open a door and all of them rushed in and then closed it with a shut.

They heard how Wolf crashed into it and Master Hand banging into the just bathed Wolf.

A long stream of curses and yells followed the collision, apparently Master Hand had smashed Wolf's tail.

Finally their voices drifted away and all was silent except for their own heavy breaths. Suddenly they busted out laughing, they had survived.

* * *

Pikachu woke up with a ghasp, the last thing she remembered was a very very bright flash.

She turned to her window, twilight was dawning on the grounds of the Smash mansion.

She yawned as she stretched her leg to scratch her ear, but something was wrong.

She looked amazed at her foot, a soft human feet wriggled it's fingers as she wriggled her own.

She looked at her hands, long five slender fingers opened and closed.

She touched her face and she felt her closed eyes and a slightly upward button nose, soft lips and short hair.

She bolted up and ran into her bathroom, walking in two long legs was different, and she even felt faster.

She looked at the mirror, wide anxious brown eyes stared back at her.

She had a heart shaped face with blond hair which had brown tips.

She still had her pokemon ears and her heart shaped tail (For those of you that don't know, female Pikachus have a tail that end in a little heart shape).

She fell to the floor, sitting there paralyzed with awe.

Zelda did it, she couldn't believe it. She was a human!

"Zeldaaa!!" she squealed as she ran out to the living room.

"You did it!!" the happy pokemon glomped the unsuspecting Hyrulean princess.

"Y-yeah... it wasn't too hard, how are you feeling?" the princess asked.

"Well it does feel a little weird but I'll get used to it." Pikachu said with a smile.

"I just hope Master Hand has no problem with it." Zelda said softly.

"But, she'll keep her original power, so I don't think there'll be a problem..." Peach said taking a sip from her tea.

"But we still have to make her see Marth..." Jigglypuff muttered to Peach as Zelda and Pikachu saw what clothing she could ware, since she was too tall for Zelda's old dress.

"But if she won't go to him..." Peach muttered back

"We shall bring him to her..." Jiglypuff finished for the princess.

They both laughed evily to themselves and faded into the background.

* * *

In the training grounds

Marth placed away his sword, readying himself to rest for a bit before resuming his training when a very anguished Peach and a sobbing Jigglypuff came running.

"Marth!"

"What? What's wrong, Princess? Jigglypuff? Is-"

"Pikachu! Pikachu doesn't wake up! We... We don't know what..." and before Peach could continue, Marth ran away towards the mansion.

As soon as Marth entered the mansion they both turned to each other and high fived with identical evil smiles.

* * *

Back at Pikachu's room

A very nervous and panic stricken Pikachu was walking from side to side, she was now aware of what being a human meant.

It meant having to directly face Marth.

"How am I supposed to talk to him?"

Zelda was calmly drinking tea on the table of the living room as Pikachu pranced around.

"With your mouth" was the reply.

"And how will he look at me?!"

"With his eyes..."

"How will he react to my new form?!" Pikachu desperately tugged on her cheeks.

"With an emotion..."

"You're not helping, Zelda..." Pikachu glared at the Hyrulean princess.

She shrugged and sipped at her tea.

"Pikachu!" a very worried Marth slammed the door open.

Pikachu turned her face turning red, "P-prince Marth!" she muttered feeling her heart speed up.

Marth seemed confused, but then a sweet smile appeared on his face.

Pikachu was just looking down, her face was blushing a deep crimson and in her mind a thousand thoughts on how to torture/kill Peach and Jigglypuff were being planned (it was obviously their work).

Finally Marth stepped forward and took Pikachu's chin on his hand and inspected her.

A wide smile spread on his face.

"I never knew you were female"

Pikachu's mind:

._..._

_..._

_He never..._

_knew?..._

_..._

_..._

She felt the weight of those words on her heart.

All that she'd done to be able to be with him... and he didn't even knew she was a... she?

"You..." she muttered a shadow covering her eyes.

"Oooh, this is gonna be good..." Zelda said as she sat and brought out popcorn.

Sure, she wanted to help her friend, but this was nor the time nor the place.

Besides, electricity was cackling around Pikachu, and Zelda was sure if she got to close, things would get nasty.

"Hm?" Marth asked with a soft smile.

"YOU JERK!!" she screamed as she did her thunder attack.

Zelda placed on her dark glasses which were pulled out of no where apparently. "Ohh fireworks!"

Pikachu ran out sobbing, her hands covering her eyes, just as Peach and Jigglypuff were coming in.

"Think we missed something?" the toadstool princess asked as she turned to see the running Pikachu.

"Oooh, I'm gonna hear about this later..." Jigglypuff said sighting.

Pikachu ran all the way to the Brawl Stadium and quickly entered a battle with Snake.

"Come on Snake! Time to fight!" she said taking her position.

Yes, this was the only thing Pikachu could do at the moment, fighting always helped her chill out.

"Wtf?! Pikachu?!" Snake said amazed.

Just what she needed, remembering the fact that she'd changed even her own species to be with some one... that even knew she was a female!

"Yes, so?" she muttered venomously.

"But, can you fight like tha-"

"DON'T BE A WUSS AND FIGHT!!" she yelled angry.

"Ok... Ok... Jeeze..." Snake muttered as he took out his weapon.

'Last time I go into a fighting game with girls...' he thought sweatdropping.

* * *

In Pikachu's and Marth's room

Zelda sighted as she dusted off her skirt.

Suddenly the door opened a very worried Link, Pitt and Red came runing in.

"What happened here? Is everyone ok?" Link asked worriedly, instantly going to his princess' side.

"Yes, well... let's just say Pikachu is easy to loose her temper..." Peach said as she sipped her tea.

"... Where's Marth?" Pitt asked looking around.

"Taking a bath, he was quite... shocked..." Jigglypuff said giggling.

"Well... there's not much we can do now. Come on, girls, let's get out of here." Zelda said standing up and walking out of the room, followed by a smiling Link.

"Wha... wait! Zelda!" Peach said jumping up and leaving the room, Jigglypuff right behind her.

Red and Pitt looked at each other and then also walked out.

Hope you guys enjoy! Remember, good little boys and girls that review make their way to the Easter bunny's list! (LoL)

Oh, by the way, I'm going on vacations, so perhaps the next chapter may take a while, I hope I have some time to update at least one chapter... I hope...

Well, see ya round!

Gusty

Gusty


	7. Ch 5: Nayru and Shopping

Link and Zelda walked down the hallway, heading for Zelda's room.

Link couldn't be any happier.

Zelda couldn't feel any guiltier.

The Hylian princess was drowning in guilt for lossing her precious Nayru, given to her by her hero, now it was lost.

She sighted and decided to tell him. "Hey, Link..."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that white plushie cat you gave me when I arrived here?"

"Yeah" he said smiling as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Well... I... I lost her! I can't find her anywhere! I even had Ike help me but I don't find her!" she said almost bursting into tears.

Link looked surprised at the princess and then a soft and loving smile grew on his face.

"Zelda... You still have it?"

"H-Have what?"

"Nayru, you still have her?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

"Zelda..." he felt like hugging her and kissing her face, but of course that was out of question.

"It's ok, if you don't find it I'll buy you another one, but I'm sure you'll find it, I'll help you even..." he said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-You mean... You're not angry?" she asked surprised looking up at him.

"How could I be angry? I'm even happier to know that you treasured so much something I gave you."

Finally they were infront of Zelda's room. Link turned to his princess and to her surprise (and his) he wraped his arms around her unconciously.

"Goodnight, Princess..." He whispered in her ear, his breath tingling in her skin, and he walked off to his own room.

Zelda stood there and tried hard to hide her blush back. She sighted contently and almos skipped off into her room a very soft smile tugging on her lips.

"Hello, Ike." she said smiling to her roomate as she went into their small kitchen and took a glass of water.

Ike was sitting on the small living room, looking amused at Zelda who was now refilling her glass.

"Um, yah... hello, princess... Oh, by the way, I found your cat, it was under your bookshelf, but it was full of dust so I asked Peach if she could wash it" Ike said holding up said plushie.

Zelda ghasped and ran to where the mercenary was, looking at Nayru in disbelief, the white plushie was now as good as new, her once kind of pearly white fur coat was now pure white as when Link had given it to her.

"Thank you!" she squealed in delight as she hugged the mercenary.

As soon as she noticed what she was doing she froze and pulled away.

An uncomfortable feeling settled inside the Hyrulean Princess... Why did Ike did all this for her? Could it be... that he... liked her?...

"Ike, why?did-"

Ike chuckled softly and patted Zelda on the head.

"You remind me very much of my little sister." he answered simply.

"Oh..." she sighted in relief, "And where is she now?"

Ike's face went through a complete transformation, his relaxed smile turned into a straight line and his soft eyes hardened in a frown.

"Good night, princess." he said as he stood up and walked into his room without even turning to look at Zelda.

Zelda looked at Nayru patting her head.

She stood up and walked into her room giving one last sad glance at Ike's room.

* * *

Next morning, during breakfast, Peach, Zelda and Jigglypuff introduced, or more like reintroduced human Pikachu.

She, hated being the center of attention, so as soon as she could, she took her breakfast trait, ignoring as best as she could the murmurs around her and sat on her usual place besides Samus.

Marth would normally sit on her other side, but he seemed to be in a very important discussion with Link and Ike.

She sighted as she played with her breakfast.

Samus turned to her friend, surprised and not knowing what to say.

"Was it... because of him?" she asked Pikachu.

"Don't even remind me, I feel like the biggest idiot to walk this planet..." the blond muttered finally pushing away her plate.

"Why, what happened, little one? Why so down?" Peach said with a sweet smile as she, Zelda and Jigglypuff sat with Samus and Pikachu.

Pikachu simply melted even further into her chair.

"May I tell them?" Zelda asked Pikachu, who simply nodded and placed her forhead on the table.

Zelda explained the situation, Pikachu not being able to return to her normal form now and Marth's comentary.

"Oh, my, that's so rude and unlike Prince Marth. I'm sure, he didn't mean to hurt you, Pikachu..." Princess Peach tried comforting the sulking blond.

"I know what we can do to cheer her up..." Jigglypuff said with an evil smile.

"My, are you thinking the same thing I am thinking, Jiggly?" Peach said joining Jigglypuff with an evil smile of her own.

"We are going shopping!!" both said with gigantic big smiles.

"NOOOOOO!!" Pikachu's desperate cry echoed in the dining room.

In her desperation, she took a hold of Samus' leg.

"Hey! What the-"

"If they are taking me, you're coming with me!"

"You evil rat! I liked you better when you were smalleeeeer!!" Samus' voice drifted away as she and Pikachu were dragged away by Peach and Jigglypuff.

A very smiling Zelda walked right behind the two arguing blonds.

"Whine all you want, but you're not getting out of this one!" Jigglypuff said grinning.

* * *

Marth looked from Link to Ike.

"Well?"

Link sighed, during the breakfast, Marth had told them what had happened the night before with Pikachu.

"Well, there are bad news and good news...and ugly news..." Link started saying carefully.

"Bad news: You are more distracted than Kirby on a cake store, good news: she likes you" Ike said bluntly.

"Are those good news?" Ness asked, apparently he and Lucas had joined the conversation.

"But, why did she get so angry?" Lucas asked doubtfully.

"Look at this her way, Pikachu just gave up everything she was to be with the man she loves and she deflected her in the worse possible manner." Ike said shrugging.

"You do lack of a term known as delicacy, right?" Link asked rising an eyebrow at Ike.

Marth's face was looking down, his hair covering up his eyes.

"Oops... sorry, pal... I'm a motherless mercenary" Ike said patting Marth on the back.

"Don't worry about it..." Marth said simply waving his hand carelessly trying to force a smile into his face.

"So what should I do?" he asked.

"Now the ugly news, is that we can't help you with that, you'll need to find out how you feel about her, first." Link said shrugging.

"How... I feel?..."

* * *

"It's... how do I put it?... PINK! FUCKING BURN-MY-EYES PINK!!" Pikachu whined as she tried getting away from the blouse that Jigglypuff had in her hands.

"Oh, you're such a meanie!!" Jigglypuff replied back with a pout as she placed the blouse back on the rack.

"Well, I think this will look gorgeous on Samus!" Peach said rising a long blue dress much like her own, with ribbons and laces, and everything.

"Agh! Keep it away from me!" Samus said walking away from the princess.

"Ohh, come on, Samus! It's just a dress!" the princess insisted.

"But it'll burn my skin off."

"Oh, I bet Snake will love it!"

"Well, then make him use it!"

Pikachu sweatdroped as she looked at Samus runing away from Peach around the store.

"Well then, how about this?" Jigglypuff asked picking up another blouse, a baby blue with pink ribbons everywhere.

"...HELL NO!!"

* * *

Pikachu was exhausted, to say the least.

Her limbs were not answering her properly, and her hands ached from the heavy bags full of clothing.

"Human bodies get tired so easily!" she complained as she almost crawled into the Mansions' main entrance.

"And either of us is completely human, I pity anyone who falls on their grasps..." Samus muttered as she placed the bags on the floor to take out her key to open the door.

But, before she could even touch it, it slammed open and Marth ran out.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?!" he asked worriedly as he embraced her.

"Wha-What?..." Pikachu muttered as she blushed from head to toes.

Link also came out, followed by a straight faced Snake.

"All right, what is going on here?" Samus asked looking around confused.

"Oh, my, did something happened while we were gone?" Princess Peach asked as she got down from the car.

"It appears someone came into Pikachu's room, messed all up... and..." Link started saying but he couldn't continue.

"And?!" Pikachu's face went pale, even with Marth hugging her.

Her mind went into chaos, 'Just the day I left it behind... no... it can't be...'

"They stole your pokeball..." Marth muttered in her ear.

Princess Peach sweatdropped, "Oh, my you had me all worried, silly! It was-"

"It's not so easy, Peach..."Jigglypuff whispered, "Whoever holds Pikachu's pokeball... well, that person becomes her trainer."

"... I'm afraid I still don't understand..."

"It means, whatever they tell me to do, I have to do..."Pikachu said pale with fear.

* * *


End file.
